


Bring You Back

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [88]
Category: General Hospital, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2020-10-30 13:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: "I told you when this happened, that I'd be by your side and I'd do anything to bring you back to us, and I did. I love you," Sam said tearfully, as she squeezed Eddie's hands.





	Bring You Back

Fandoms: General Hospital/The Flash  
Title: Bring You Back  
Characters: Sam McCall and Eddie Thawne  
Pairing: Sam McCall/Eddie Thawne  
Rating/Warnings: PG: AU, Crossover, Het.  
Summary: "I told you when this happened, that I'd be by your side and I'd do anything to bring you back to us, and I did. I love you," Sam said tearfully, as she squeezed Eddie's hands.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own GH, TF, Sam, Eddie, or anything that you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 236 without title and ending.

Word used: Mercy

LAB # 88: Bring You Back

Sam McCall will never forget how scared and relieved she was when Zoom had shown Eddie mercy and decided not to kill her husband. She had been by Eddie's bedside since Zoom had left Port Charles and gone back to Central City.

As she sat in the chair beside her husband's bed, Sam clutched Eddie's hands and did something she hadn't done in a long time. She prayed. Sam wasn't religious by any means, but she loved Eddie and would do anything to make sure that he woke up.

It had been almost a year since Zoom had put Eddie into a coma and Sam had been with her husband as much as she could, ever since. Sam knew that Eddie would come back to her.

She wouldn't have it any other way. So, Sam read to Eddie, sang to him. She talked to him about their friends and family, hoping that it would get him to wake up. The morning that Eddie woke up from his coma, Sam was in tears as she hugged her husband tightly.

"I knew you'd come back to me. To all of us. I told you when this happened, that I'd be by your side and I'd do anything to bring you back to us, and I did. I love you," Sam said tearfully, as she squeezed Eddie's hands.

"You're the best part of my life, Sam..." Eddie said and squeezed his wife's hands back.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
